por nosotros
by Amiko Howlett
Summary: soy super fan del narusaku espero que este pequeño one-shot les guste, anteriormente lo use en un concurso de fics, por eso si alguno ya lo habia leido no se preocupen es mio


-eso quiero-dijo la chica y se arrojo en sus brazos para besarlo.

Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe, se encontraba en un cuarto de espera, su corazón latía muy rápido, todo en ese sitio lo ponía nervioso, las salas azules y el olor a analgésico lo desquiciaban, miro fijamente las puertas de un cuarto y salio una enfermera, inmediatamente corrió a hablarle.

-disculpe-dijo apresurado.

-¡ah! Hokage-sama, ¿en que puedo ayudarlo?-.

-sakura-chan…-dijo nervioso-¿Dónde esta?-.

-ella…-la mirada de la enfermera estaba llena de tristeza-Hokage-sama-dijo con firmeza-no creo que deba verla aun, esta muy delicada, deberíamos esperar, por ahora no sabemos…-le tembló la voz, pero se armo de valor y lo dijo-no sabemos si sakura sobrevivirá-la enfermera comenzó a llorar, naruto supuso que era alguna compañera del hospital.

-pero debo verla-contesto aterrado frente a la idea de perder a su amada sakura.

Naruto salio corriendo a buscar la habitación por su cuenta, llevaba esperando verla desde el día anterior, pero le dijeron que la acababan de operar, había esperado, pero ya no podía, le destruía la idea de no poder quedarse a su lado y mas aun por su culpa, el la había enviado a esa estúpida misión…continuo buscándola, encontró poco después la habitación con el nombre de su flor. Entro sin pensarlo 2 veces y la vio, no había llorado hasta ese momento, ahí frente a sus ojos la niña de sus sueños permanecía inconsciente y estaba atada a un montón de maquinas, tenia cortadas, rasguños y moretones en todo su cuerpo, se le corto el aire la imagen lo petrifico, con mucho trabajo temblando llego a su lado.

-sakura-chan…-susurro-perdóname-dijo con terror-yo jure que no dejaría que nada te pasara y ahora estas así por mi culpa…no podría ser mas idiota…no puedo proteger lo que mas amo…te lo suplico-dijo mirándola con pánico mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo-no me dejes sakura-chan…no te separes de mi…-.

Se puso de rodillas y siguió llorando junto a su cuerpo, miro una maquina, esta registraba los latido de su corazón, palpitaba, pero de un modo tan lento que temía que de repente se detuviera.

No era posible…hace menos de 48 horas le sonreía, le hablaba, le había besado…

Le costaba mirarle aunque era lo único que quería, continuo ahí a su lado. Recuerdos cayeron en su mente, muchos viejos y muchos nuevos pero todos de ella. Vio sus ojos ¿Por qué tenían que estar cerrados? Preferiría que lo miraran, con todo el amor que ya se habían declarado, que lo miraran aunque sea enojada pero que lo miraran, también vio su boca y sus perfectos labios, en esos momentos opacados por el golpe que tenían.

"sakura" repitió "háblame" suplico pero no hubo resultado, quería que dijera su nombre, que le llamara o que le gritara, también quería besarla…no quiso mirar mas su cuerpo para no recordar mas con el. Suplico por no perderla, no ahora que ya estaban juntos y se supone que nada lo separaría. Recordó muchas batallas, tantos combates, siempre arriesgo su vida y vivió, pero ahora "su vida" se estaba muriendo, todo su mundo se caía, la había amado desde que la conoció y aun que ella le hubiera rechazado, había esperado a que le correspondiera y aunque tardo finalmente lo hizo, a la vez que le nombraron Hokage, ambos sueños se habían cumplido, creyó que había sido el mejor día de su vida, hace 2 días se había dado cuenta de su error, hace 2 días había sido el cumpleaños 23 de sakura, y le había pedido el mejor regalo, algo que no se le había pasado por la cabeza desde hace mucho.

"quiero casarme contigo…eso quiero" repitió en su cabeza, mas había creído que el regalo era para el, otra lagrima cayo de sus ojos.

-por favor-rogó de nuevo-quédate conmigo nos casaremos ¿recuerdas? Se acomodo en su pecho y lloro.

-si lo recuerdo-murmuro una voz-naruto me lastimas-.

Naruto levanto la vista, su princesa tenia los ojos apenas abiertos y lo miraban, naruto se apresuro a moverse.

-lo prometiste naruto-dijo sacando fuerzas-que nos casaríamos, je…-comenzó a cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

-sakura-chan…mi amor, me tenias muy asustado-dijo y la beso con dulzura y cuidado como temiendo que se fuera a destruir-¿como te sientes?-.

-cansada… ¿Cómo crees tu?-dijo y se rió suavemente-voy a estar bien…así que no canceles nuestro compromiso-.

-claro que no…no me dejes de nuevo-dijo rodó la ultima lagrima de ese día, pero al contrario del resto era una de alegría, de dicha inmensa…


End file.
